percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pegasi Corps: Ch. 1
Chapter 1: I Blow Up First Class Anthony's P.O.V Let me say that starting off the rest of your year with an explosion, is not fun. Screw fireworks- I'm talking about total exlposion, TNT style. Yes, I almost blew up on New Year Eve. Yes, I almost got my entire family killed. And yes, I did fly out of an airplane, mid-flight, a hundred and ninety-three feet in the air. Am I, Anthony Sharpe, insane? Ha. You could say so. It was News Years Eve: December 31, 2102. Fire works exploded in the sky, cars flew about through the airways, and just about every living, breathing being was celebrating the end of a great year. Everyone...except me and my family. We were on a flight back from Costa Rica. No, we hadn't been there on vacation. We had been there on a very important mission- a drop in, drop out of sorts. It should've gone well...if only my brother hadn't sounded the alarm. Now I'll give him credit where credit is due. The guy is huge. Not fat huge, but muscel huge. My brother, David Karlen, was built like a bulldozer, and was strong enough to be one. He had a problem with watching his step however, and had tripped the alarm on our mission. We had to abort, due to all the gunfire, and we only nearly escaped- luckily, with no casualties. Anyway, we were on our way back to New York, New York- home of The Pegasi Corps. Now, let me tell you something about The Pegasi Corps. We're an elite fighter group that fights montsers...and not just any monsters: demimonsters. That's right, bow if you must. up, Olivia, I'm trying to make this as amazing as I possibly can. Demimonsters, the offspring of monsters and humans. Now I know wha you're thinking: Who the hell would get into bed with a thousand pound dog with three heads!? I thought the same thing when I first heard the expression. But over time, I came to learn that the monsters of these human-beasts took the form of humans to have children. There are many demimontsers around the world. Some are good, most are bad. Now I, personally, have never met a "good" demimonster, persay. There are some who refused to kill us because most of us are still kids...but who's to say that'll stop them all? My point being, we don't hesitate. We chope theses son of a guns up into monster dust, without giving mercy. Don't think we're cruel beings...that's just the way it has to be. If we hesitate for even a second...we're dead. Boom. Pow. Nothing. Zilch, zip, gone. Itsy, bitsy, hot dog size, monster snacks. saying that I should get back to the story now... Anyways, blah, blah, blah...yeah. New Years Eve. On a plane. Something bad was about to happen...though I knew nothing of it... I moved around in my chair, the soft, velvet fabric having finally gotten to me. Don't get me wrong- first class is a blast. But really!? Ever heard of too fancy? I looked left at Olivia Adams who was staring out the window, her Hollowmorph headphones wrapped around her head. Her brown hair flowed down to her waist, her hazel-green eyes sparkling in the night... right...Olivia just told me to, "Explain who I am, idiot!" Olivia Adams was my sister...well, not exactly. We weren't ''really ''related, but we were so close we called eachother brother and sister. Alot of us in the Corps did that, only because most of us were orphaned demigods. Our parents where either dead or gone and, of course, our parents in the heavens were still being complete jerk and never saying a word to us. *ahem* says to watch what I say or I'm gonna get turned into a dolphin... Despite us all being one, big, happy orphan family...I only thought of a few people as my brother and sisters... But wait. Ha...before I get to far ahead of myself, let me introduce everyone. No, they're not all here in the room...I wouldn't be able to even record if they were in this room...in fact, I don't think this recorder would even still be working! First up we have me, Anthony Sharpe, son of Zeus. I'm quite tall, around 6'2". I have black hair and gold eyes- thank you Zeus- and my skin is tan- thank you Puerto Rico. Ever since I was a boy, people have told me I have a natural act for leading. Olivia, it's not called being bossy >.> I've been able to fly since I was born, and I get along pretty great with birds...espically birds of prey. Olivia is next on the list. She's a daughter of Khione, the goddess of snow and winter. I've known her since I was 5, and now we're still alive and arguing with eachother 10 years later. We've always had that brother-sister love, but what makes her so special is that she's an amazing huntress. She's been trying to chase down the Hunters of Artemis for years, but to no prevail. I didn't say you flat out failed! Don't punch me! David Karlen- my brother- is next. He's a son of Aphrodite, which is quite surprising since he could care less about looks, feelings, love, or chocolate. My brother is obssesed with fighting. His favorite line in a fight? "AW YEAH! COME GET SOME!!!" Despite his unpredictable beserker rages, David is a really nice guy. He's always there to help the guys train, and has a unique sense of fashion that the girls just love. The scariest part about him? His best friend isn't me...it's the spirit of a female siren named Tempest that he keeps locked away in a special vile in his boot... After David, comes Gracie Redstalk, my big sister. I love her to pieces! Why? Well three reasons. One: She's nice, and super awesome at fighting...well...she is a daughter of Ares...Two: She loves dogs and lets us all keep pets! And Three: SHE IS THE BEST. COOK. EVER. Olivia, her cookies are to die for. Gracie is the oldest out of all of us, being 19 years old as of April 25, 2102. Right behind her, though, is Matthew Heat. Matt is 19 as well, but his birthday is in the middle of the hot, steaming month of July. And rightly so, as he is the son of Hephaesus, god of fire. Matt is the best weapons master you could ever ask for. He knows his way around a forge, and can make any weapon within a matter of seconds. How? Well, he has a pretty handy, dandy hammer...the Hammer of Olympus that is! It weighs around a bajillion pounds and, by Hades's chest hair, it sure can kill! I don't even know how he manages to pick it up! The third oldest member is Tertik "Terry" Rydar. Now, Tertik and I have always had problems. You see, Tertik's mother is Nyx, the demiprotegnoi of the night. As I'm sure you know, demiprotegnoi aren't excatly demigods...So, from the moment Terry joined, he's always felt out of place. And it didn't help that I picked a fight with him during training...and whooped his but. But none the less Terry is cool. He can do some real damage with his claymore and can shoot crossbow bolts like it's nothing. Then there's Josh Dagostino, son of Apollo. Now, he and I used to o waaaay back...that is until he broke my sister's heart. up, Olive, I'm the one telling this story! You see, Josh and my sister used to date. They dated for a really long time...like, I think for three years. They were madly in love...or so we thought. Then Kelsey came around. Josh dumped my sister for Kelsey, and what was worse- he did it over the phone. She came back to HQ from training in tears that night...so naturally, as a big brother...I kicked his a**. We've never really talked since, aside from missions. Speaking of Kelsey...Ah, Kelsey Reinheart. Every man and sailor's dream. With that beautiful blonde hair and those sapphire blue eyes...no wonder she fell for a hot shot, d-bag like Josh. Kelsey, being a daughter of Posiedon, was the one who ''really ''tought us how to swim. We all knew how, but Kelsey was the one who tought us all the tricks and moves and easy maneuveres of battle under the ocean... So next up is...wait. Hold on. You didn't think we had left out the Hades's kid did you? is laughing because she claims, "I'm talking to the tape recorder as if it were my long-distance girlfriend." Pssh. Yeah right...like I have a girfriend. >.> Anyways, Erik Trinerman, son of Hades, is next. Erik is a dark skinned, beffed-up, tough piece of the Underworld. Built like a professional wrestler, Erik is, by far, the coolest out of the team. Why? Well for one reason: HIS ARM IS A MECHANIAL DRILL. We don't know what happened- he'll never say to us-, but he can dig like a pro. He helps Matt build, and also digs up our gold and minerals we use to buy stuff. Ha. What!? You thought we were made of money? You thought we stole our money?...Well...Jack might. Jack Shrenhead, the little brat. Don't get me wrong, Jack is he funniest one around these parts. Even when everyone is pissed off or sad, Jack knows how to come in, smile and joke...and then seem to piss eveyrone else off even more. You can't blame him- the kid's 13. He's the youngest out of all us, and isn't as experienced as all of us. He joined the Corps when he was 8, and he's been like a brother to most ever since. But he's a nusiance, ugh. Word of advice- never leave your wallet lying around when he's at home. The little snot is a son of Hermes, after all. Last, but not least, we have Nadia Wolf, our bookworm. Nadia is the smartest person you'll ever meet. She's a dang walking encyclopedia. Ask her a question about where to find he bread for sandwhiches? She'll give you the history on bread, sand, witches, sandwhiches, carbs, fiber, finding things, diabetes, consumption of callories...and ''then ''she'll tell you where the bread is. Despite this, we would be nowhere without Nadia. She knows the most out of all of us and, though she's not much of a fighter, she comes in handy... So. That's all of us. I think we're done with rollcall. Now. Back to the story... I tapped Olivia on the shoulder and she turned, her eyes displaying a look of tiredness and airsickness. She pushed her hair out of her face, pulled her headphones down, and in the naggiest tone ever she said, "What!?" I laughed. That's my Olivia for you. "We're almost there Olive," I replied, calling her by her nickname. She groaned, knowing I knew how she felt about the title. "Don't call me that..." I chuckeled, picking up a bag of Inflate-A-Rice off the floor, looking inside it, and then tossing it into the first class disposable bin. "Why did you get my attention for that?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes at me. I shrugged in amusment. "I dunno...you tell me." She groaned and pushed my head in the other direction with her finger. I laughed as she pulled her headphones back on and looked out the window again. We were sitting in a three seat row, and next to me, snoring away, was David. His head was flung back over the seat, as he was too tall for it, and his mouh was wide open as he slept. In laughed, imagining a few dozen Z's floating out of his mouth. I shook him awake- something I always regretted doing. Instinctivley, he swung out his arm and smacked me across the face. I was used to it now, but the first time he had ever done that, I had retaliated....of course, however, he had beat me to the ground. I rubbed my cheek and shook the pain off, casting a narrow eyed glance at my brother. Smacking his lips together, he peeled open his eyes and looked around. "Wha....? What happened?" I laughed at his dreary, childish tone. "Nothing big guy. We're still in th air." He grinned a toothy grinned, blinked twice, and then instantly fell back asleep. I chuckeled and looked around. Erik, Jack, and Nadia were all asleep, Nadia's head being rested on Jack's shoulder as they sept. Matt was nearvously building a paper helicopter out of the airplane magazines, Gracie was listening to music off of her SkyPod, and Terry was glancing around for any signs of danger as always. I looked up the asile towards the two seaters. There, in the first two seats, were Josh and Kelsey. They were asleep, their hands laced within eachother, with Kelsey's head on Josh's shoulder. I looked around. My friends looked so peacefull, yet they too knew what was around the corner- what awaited us when we returned home... You see, we don't have measily demigod or mortal mentors...we have god mentors. Now, they're minor gods...but they sure can fight. Our physically and combat trainer is Heriia, the goddess of assassination and Greek Fire. Next, we have Ford, the god mud and muddy rivers. Now he may not sound important, but he is an expert on transporation, under water combat, and beach/land raids. Last, we have Wretch, the god of robots. He is our weapons master and, alongside his prodigy Matt, help us craft EVERYTHING. Even food. We often catch him sometimes in the kitchen with Gracie. We all knew that, since we failed, we would have to be train exta hard. That meant less breaks, less energy, and less sleep. Speaking of sleep, I was so distracted by all the sleepy faces of my friends...I too begn to drift off... I woke with start when I felt the plane lurch left. I slammed into the wall next to Olivia and she yelped. Her eyes wer wide and her hunting dagger was drawn. "Olive! What's going-?" My question was unanswered, because at that moment the window above me exploded. Now, the window's on these cargo planes are huge. So naturally...Olivia went flying out of it. "OLIVIA!" I screamed as her body flew out of the plane like a ragdoll. With no hesitation, I shouted, "GRACIE! MATT! TAKE CARE OF THE OTHERS!" Then I jumped out the window. Olive had just managedto hang on to the plane by her bow, whose string was slowly snapping from the pressure and weight. Now, being a son of Zeus, I can naturally fly. But that doesn't mean I wasn't immune to bad weather. Rain poured and beat down on my head, nearly clouding my vision. Lightning crackled in the sky, something I wasn't worried about. I coud draw energy from the lightning, use it to my advantage. Wiling myself to lower, I landed hard onthe wing of the plane. "Olivia!" I shouted over the roar of the rain and the howl of the wind. "Take my hand!!!" She nodded, her eyes squinting through the night and rain. I outstretched my hand for her to grab it...and her bow snapped. "NO!" I screamed as she flew backwards, descending into the madness of the ocean below. My first instint: jump. My second instinct? I didn't have one. If you know me, I always follow my first instinct. says that's bull crap. Shut up, Olivia. >.> I saved your life....Ow! You didn't have to punch me! I leaped off of the plane, soaring down towards my falling sister. She screamed, her legs and arms flailing in the wind like spaghetti. I willed the air current around me to propel me faster, and only at the last second did I shoot forward like a bullet. I caught my sister right before she turned into an Olivia Adams Pancake Duluxe. I flew back up, shooting myself like a rocket towads the jet. As we approached the jet, I noticed something different about it...all the lights were off... When we landed inside first class, it was dark and old. I drew my small, celestial bronze dagger and held it enguarde. "Hello?" I said softly, looking around. Behind me was Olivia and, due to her recent traumatic experience, I knew that she was scared for her life. "David?" I called out. "Gracie? Matt!?" I yelled. BIG. MISTAKE. The thing lurched out so fast, I didn't even have time to see what it was. All I did was swing my knife and it disentegrated into a cloud of golden dust- otherwise known as monster ashes. I looked around, hoping to find another monster to kill, but saw nothing... Then suddenly the lights flickered on for a moment and I saw them. At least a dozen pairs of glowing, red, slit bird eyes. Before I could do anything, the lights went out again. I reflexivley grabbed Olive's hand and began to back up, hoping that there was an exit behind me...and then I heard the scream. The lights burst to life, and the dozen pairs of eyes became full fledged, humans...or at least half-humans. They were humanoid in shape but, instead of skin, they had ruffling, sharpe bird feathers. Where their noses and mouthes sould've been were glistening silver beaks, and their feet were clawed, talons...at first I thought they were Harpies...until they fired their feathers at us like bullets. "Holy crap-!" I screamed, dodging the feathers, but taking one the shoulder. I grinded my teeth, clutchin my shoulder, and ushered my sister to run. We ran fast and hard through the lower classes of the plane. I looked around and saw that no one was to be found. All the seats were empty...including our friends'. The feeling of sudden pain and hatred flooded over me. But the feeling was instantly washed away as the pack of Stymphalian Bird demimonsters attacked. There were at least a hundred of them, and I couldn't take them head on without dying...so what did I do? The one thing my father would've done. I threw a lightning bolt. Now, hear me out when I say this. I ''know ''I was stupid for doing that. up, Olive >.> But hey! I guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do, right? So what if I blew up the first class cabin! It's all for a good cause! Right!?... With all the power I could muster up, I clenched my fist. I could feel the lightning crackling outside, feel the electricity running through my veins. As I prayed to my father for this to work, I felt the ring of electrictiy begin to form around my fist. "Blow up the hatch!" I yelled towards my sister. With one last effort of power, Olivia nodded and swirled her hands in a spiral motion. A jet of ice shout out of her palm, blowing out the back of the plane. As the wind and rain poured into the compartment, I caught the ring in mid air, pivoted on my heel, and threw it like a frisbee. The disc of lightning soared into the first class cabin, straight into the Stymphalian demimonsters. As the compartment behind us exploded, I leaped forward and tackeled my sister out of the plane. Sh screamed and kicked me as we fell, but I held us up steady as the burning jet began to descend down towards the dark, stormy ocean. As we floated silentley above the Atlantic, Olivia began to cry into shoulder. I knew what she was thinking...What had happened to the humans? What had happened to the others!? Were they alive...? And this attack?! How had they known where we were going... So many questions. So little answers. That's the life of a member of The Pegasi Corps. And oh! Lookie here. This is just the beggining of our story. -_- Previous: Prologue Next: Chapter 2: Word of Advice: Never Buy Gas Station Sushi Category:The Pegasi Corps